A Rose By Another Name
by KrRcksMySx
Summary: CURENTLY DISCONTINUED, SUBJECT TO CHANGE. A take on the Rapunzel story, she falls in love with her best friend, a prince, whose is dating Sleeping beauty. And she isn't even a real princess! Based off a book series I read.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

I am Val prince of Partreich, the largest governed kingdom, and I have lost my way. What am I going to do; I am going to amount to a terrible prince. Val thinks to himself. What in the world is that? It seems to a tower of some sort. Well, it looks like is going to rain, perhaps I can climb up into the tower and shelter my self from the rain. Val thinks as he attempts to climb the impressive tower.

"Who are you?" A young girl's voice fearfully and timidly asks as he neared the window to the tower. Crap, Val thought as he pulled himself up to the window. Someone lives here.

"I am Val, Prince Valentine Shoter of Partreich. Who are you?" he asked the blond headed girl before him.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel Regale." The young girl answered just as the rain started to fall down.

"Uh, would you mind terribly if I were to stay here with you until the rain stops?" Val asked.

"Not terribly," Rapunzel said. "Would you like to drink something warm?" She asked him.

"Sure." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"He's running late again!" Rapunzel groaned. "If I am late one more day this week I will have to stay after and clean up."

"Hey! Sorry I'm late again, Stupid horse was being unreasonable this morning." Val said cheerfully and started walking with Rapunzel to get to their final education dormitories. That's what they called them; they were just finishing schools for young princes and princesses.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, I am going to have to stay after school today because of my tardiness." She told her him.

"Oh, sorry." He said honestly. He looked at his female friend and noticed how she had grown over the years. She wasn't the little girl he used to play with when he was young. Her blond frizzy hair had grown into long golden curls that were in complete control, her small little arms that had barely reached up to the low branch of their favorite tree were now long enough to reach up to the second or third branch, her legs that were short and made her only come up to his shoulder were now long and slender helping her reach up to his chin. And obviously, she being a woman and all had acquired some curves upon her small frame, some very wholesome ones at that.

"Hello! Are you even listening to me?" Rapunzel asked him annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." He replied, looking down at the ground as if it was fascinating, but really he was only embarrassed about what he was just thinking about.

"I don't know why I even put up with you, first you show up late to walk me to school and now you aren't even listening to me!" Rapunzel cried.

"Because you love me?" Val asked teasingly.

"Huh! Love, what is love anyways?" she asked him. "Huh? What is it really Val? I want to know!" She teased.

"I don't know I suppose it's a strong feeling towards another person." He answered not quite getting that she was kidding.

"That doesn't answer my question, Val. What kind of feeling?" she edged him on. She noticed that they were getting close to the school.

"I don't know! I tell you what, I'll figure it out before we walk home and then I'll tell you." He said trying to hurry to school. "See you later!" he said as he walked away.

"All right, I suppose that can do." she said disappointed. "See you later." She said as she made her way to the door. She didn't know why she felt disappointed. It's probably just because she was hoping he'd give an answer to why he decided to date her other good friend, Princess Rose.

_Princess Rose, I'm beginning to dislike her._ Rapunzel thought to herself. _It's not that she's mean or anything; she's just becoming quite an annoyance._ She added on to her conversation I her head.

"Now ladies, remember… Oh, Miss Rapunzel, your late again, you're going to have to stay after school today and help clean for your punishment." Lady Brinsworth said to Rapunzel interrupting her own sentence. "Anyways, as I was saying. Ladies don't forget that in a few weeks, is the Annual Grand Ball." The teacher went on.

Rapunzel made her way to her seat and sat down next to her friends, which included Snow white, Ella Brown, and Rose Brier. "You're late again; what are you doing to keep on coming in late?" Rapunzel's friend Ella asked.

"It's Val, he's always coming late. He always has a different excuse every day; I think that he just makes them up. I bet he's hiding something." Rapunzel whispered to her friends.

"Oh, I'm sure he has a good, real explanation. He never lies to anyone, he's so sweet!" Rose butted in. _God, she is always saying that Val is perfect, everyone likes him, and he's so sweet! It's making me sick! I mean I'm his friend, I trust him and care about him, it's not like I hate him or think he's evil or anything. I'm just saying that I think he's hiding something, like he's up to something. It doesn't have to be something bad!_ Rapunzel thought to herself.

"Yeah, your right." Was all Rapunzel said smiling fakely at Rose and then turned to her other friends that felt the same way that she did and she rolled her eyes. The girls giggled quietly. Rose didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Both Princes and Princesses will learn, over the next few weeks, how to properly dance at a ball. And each Princess will have a dancing partner, a Prince!" Lady Brinsworth said excitedly as the doors on the other side of the room suddenly trust open for the first time any of the girls had ever witnessed.

A short young man walked in and stood next to Lady Brinsworth; in his hand he held a small scroll. He introduced himself.

"I am Lord Hymer, the director of The Charm School for Princes. I am pleased to announce that this year we are allowing princes and princesses to become dancing partners in class, just so that you both can get the feel of what it is like to dance with each other. Lady Brinsworth and I have chosen your partners based on you compatibility and your ability; you can not change these partners! You are expected to dance the first dance of the evening with your partner; from there it is your decision of whom to dance with." The man said. He then went off onto a long list of partners.

I sure hope I get paired with Val, I know we'll get along well." Rose whispered to her friends. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Princess Snow, your partner is Prince Edward." Lord Hymer said as a young prince stepped through the doorway and took Snow's hand as she walked towards him. "Princess Ella, your partner will be Prince Charming." He went on and the prince stepped through the door and took Ella's hand.

"How ridiculous, their name is actually Charming!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Princess Rapunzel, your partner is Prince…" Rapunzel prepared herself for the worst when Lord Hymer shocked her. "Shoter." He announced shocking everyone around him.

Rose showed her degree of frustration, and then quickly dismissed it before anyone could see it, all but Rapunzel. Rapunzel stood up and walked towards the door and Val walked through taking her hand looking perfectly content with his partner and totally clueless as to what "tragedy" had just occurred. And Rapunzel was just fine with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"And one two three, one two three…" the dance instructor droned on as Rapunzel glided around the floor perfectly instep with Val. Ella was fairing well, and Snow was doing just as good. Rose was on the other hand was a terrible dancer, and her partner was becoming very aggravated with her.

"I'm getting a little dizzy now." Val said to Rapunzel as he twirled her around again. He pretended to be sick as he brought her back into his arms again.

"Ha! You're getting dizzy. What about me, you know the one who has to twirl around all the time?" Rapunzel said to him. Val smiled as the music stopped.

"What are you doing? You're not even in time with the music!" The instructor yelled at Rose. "Everyone take a break, except you Miss Rose and Mister George." Rapunzel and Val stepped outside and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Whew!" Rapunzel said exhausted as she lay down on the ledge her head landing in Val's lap. Val laughed and looked down at her.

"Hey! I bet we could help Rose learn how to dance after school, and then maybe she wouldn't be so embarrassed." Val suggested. He looked at Rapunzel again and once again noticed how different she was. He realized that she was a girl.

He had always known of course but he had never felt about her that way before. And he suddenly got very conscious of it and pulled her out of his lap and laid her on his shoulder.

"What? Are suddenly really shy or something?" Rapunzel asked him. "I mean hello, we sleep together sometimes." This was true, some nights when Val had a lot on his mind he would crawl out his window and up in hers and sleep with her, not sexually just so that they could talk. She never seemed to mind although, he always became very afraid of her mother finding out and turning him into a toad or something.

Rapunzel leaned over so she could see his eyes and seen a flicker of embarrassment on his face along with burning cheeks. She turned away and hid her own embarrassment. Things like this were happening more and more often now, the moments when a hint of sexual tension flickered between them.

Deep inside she knew that one day she would be married to a village man and have nine kids, and he would be in his castle with his gorgeous bride and their one child. She knew that one day they would have to go separate ways and get married and have their children. If it were possible she would marry him if she could, but her being a normal girl and him a prince made that impossible.

"Never mind." Rapunzel said. She saw Rose walk out the door embarrassed and she turned away from her friend. She knew what was going to happen; Val would get up and walk towards her and console her and say everything was all right and blah blah blah. It made her sick, and mad. She was hurt that every time **she** was around Val just left Rapunzel to fawn over Rose, as if she needed it!

Every boy that had ever seen Rose fawned over her. Surely she could live a few seconds without Val doing it too.

Every time Rapunzel was near Rose the more she disliked her. It was getting dangerously close to hate, she thought to herself. Snow and Ella came over to Rapunzel and giggled.

"Did you see the look he gave her when he got the chance to leave?" Ella asked her friends. She went on answering her own question. "He gave her a look that I just wish I could have." She said. Ella and Snow also shared the same relationship towards Rose that Rapunzel did.

And at that moment something happened inside of Rapunzel that had never happened before. It was like something snapped, and Rapunzel denied it to her friends and to everyone else. But she knew, she knew that there was no going back to the times she was so innocent and used to do all the things she did. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek and felt a strong force of hatred towards Rose. She felt pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"I can't believe they paired me with that jerk!" Rose cried to her friends in the bathroom as they were freshening up during lunch.

"Like yaa totally rude!" Jasmine a popular friend of Rose's noted.

"I really think that that chick… What's her name…? You know the one that got paired with Val?" Belle another popular friend of Rose asked.

"Rapunzel." Rose answered as she leaned closer to the mirror to get a closer look at her pores.

"Yaa her, I think that she like set the whole thing up." Belle finished.

"No way! You really think so?" Rose asked her real closest friends.

"Uhh, duh!" Jasmine said looking at rose as if she were the stupidest girl in the world. "She is like the biggest flirt around him!" she added.

"Yaa she was like totally laying in his lap during break today." Belle piped up.

Rose took out a brush and started to restyle her hair. "Hah! Their just friends you guys." Rose said laughing although in her mind she started connecting the dots.

"Whatever, you say darling what ever you say." Jasmine said as she reached for some bobby pins.

Rose mulled it over for a second, "Maybe your right, maybe she has been flirting with him all this time. Maybe… Maybe they've been dating and I'm just a funny experiment!" Rose fumed as her friends smiled, and they said in unison,

"So is it payback time?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzel stared out the window in her tower; she looked up at the sky and sighed. "I wish I were a cloud, and then I could just float away from my problems." She said to herself. She walked back into the middle of her room and sat on the worn and dirty rug on the floor Indian style and opened up her school book on how to tell a normal frog from a prince frog. "Ugh! I just don't get it what is the difference between a prince and a frog anyway?" she yelled at herself, insulting the male race in the process. She laid the book down and looked out her window again.

"Not much of a view, but it's better than nothing." She said. On your right you could see the tall soft wheat field of farmer Delor, on the right was a walkway through the forest to Pershire pond, and in front of you was a deep think forest that led to school.

_"You promise me you'll never tell anyone? Val asked her, "Not a soul?" he went on. _

_"Yes I promise, just tell me!" Rapunzel answered. _

_"Okay, I want… to…Live up to my father." He said blushing._

_"Ha! That's expected of you, I want to…"_

Rapunzel was snapped out of her memory by the sound of cracking tree limbs. Her heart sped up its beating pattern, and she became short of breath. She knew it was him. She listed to the sound of his boots scraping against the stone of her tower. She went and sat down on the edge of her bed facing away from the window.

"Hey!" Val said cheerfully completely unaware of all that went on around him as he climbed through the little window in the wall. "So what are you studying today?" he teased her as he dropped his knapsack of books down next to her.

"How to tell a prince and frog from each other." She spat back a little rudely and she immediately regretted it. Why was she taking it out on Val he's innocent, he's just a stupid lovesick boy. "Sorry I just…" she trailed off and looked the other way.

"Okay… You're having a bad day, its okay I understand." He answered for her as he opened his knapsack and pulled out a large book. It looked old, the pages were yellow and it smelled musty.

"What's that?" she asked him. He opened it up to a certain page and started to read it.

"It's the book that I have to read and memorize for the rest of my life." He said as he read. "It's the book of chivalry." He finally answered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Flash Back

She could hear his rhythmic breathing as she lay still on her bed looking into the darkness around her. Her heart beat with his breathing as if he and she were one person. She could feel the warmth that his little boyish body gave off and felt something for the first time, she felt very aware of herself, as if she shouldn't be there with him at least not like this.

She sat up gently, as to not wake him, and looked at him. His black curly hair was mussed; with his eyes closed she could see the dark lashes on his eyes that looked so peaceful along with his face that held a small smile, what ever he was dreaming of he seemed to like it.

She lay up on his chest and closed her eyes, she felt his breathing differ; she had woke him. She felt him stir and heard him speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in a worried tone. She sat up so she could see his face and answered him.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I was just a little cold so I thought that if I got closer to you I could get warmer." She answered. She looked into his deep green eyes and felt warm inside as if she had lowered herself into a pool of warm water.

"Oh, okay." He answered sounding less worried.

He had just turned eleven and already he was acting all high and mighty as if he knew so much more about things than she did. It was starting to bug her. Just the other day he had the nerve to tell her all about feminine things. Feminine things! Like how a woman is supposed to act and behave around a man, and even sex. Yes sex, he talked to her about sex, as if she didn't know about it yet.

It still seemed strange to her that she was only ten and yet she was already able to have children. Her mother told her that it was normal and even that some children got married at her age, she was glad that she wasn't married yet! She began to think about what it would be like to be with Val. Her face became warm and she looked at Val.

"Remember what you said earlier about sex?" she asked him timidly, a little bit embarrassed.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" He said as he looked into her eyes, the little pools of blue he adored to see after a long day at school; to just relax and wind down, the ones that calmed him. He knew that she was a girl and felt her shame in asking a question, on this topic, to a boy and not just any boy but her best friend.

"Well, I just I wanted to… I um… say it again I can't remember it very well." She knew this was crossing a line that should not have been crossed over to begin with let alone twice. She felt a shudder in her chest the kind you have when you're really cold, and she laid down again beside him.

"Um, okay… Well, first off…" his throat tightened up like it did before when he talked about this earlier. He should never have brought it up, he regretted it deeply. He could feel his face become very hot in embarrassment. "A guy and a girl are different… Look, how can you forget, I just told you!" he yelled at her as he turned to face her. Her face was pink too he seen, and draped his arm around her tiny waist…

Present

Val looked at Rapunzel now, looked at her soft features as she slept. He had a burning urge inside of him to lay his arm around her tiny waist again just so he could feel and hold her, it was hard but he eventually brushed that aside. He did however look at her more closely; he noticed for the first time that her night gown was very loose on her body and was a bit transparent.

He started to try to look through her gown, he looked at the cleavage that showed above the top of her gown and thought about how womanly she was. He looked down through her gown at her breasts and became very embarrassed; he knew this was just as bad as taking advantage of her so he looked away. He felt her stir a bit beside him and he sat up as she opened her eyes.

"Your still here?" she asked him groggily as she yawned. She felt her gown pull off her body a bit too much as she sat up. She felt shame for a moment but dismissed it after she saw the look on Val's face, a mix of fascination, awe, and glee. She dropped the hand she had quickly brought to her exposed breast and let him see it in its full glory. She watched his face change expressions from fascination to embarrassment and she turned his face back towards her. "It's okay, this is what I want." She said softly and calmly. He opened his eyes and looked at her bare body again. He pulled her into him and did the unthinkable.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt a tenderness in her body as she sat up in her bed the next morning she forgot about what had happened last night until she looked over next to her and seen Val's bare chest rising and falling next to her.

His muscular body had surprised her she knew he was in shape, but she had no idea that he was that built. She let all the memories of the previous night come flooding back to her mind as she laid back down next to him and felt a throb of pain (she also hadn't realized that he was so "muscular" there). She felt him stir and rise up in the bed and then look over at her. She pretended to be asleep and listened to him.

"Aw shit, what have I done?" he muttered under his breath. "God I'm an idiot!" he said some swear words to himself and held his head in his hands. He felt like a jerk, he felt that he had just used her even though he didn't; he felt an extremely strong surge of affection for her. And even before what had happened last night he felt more for her than he did Rose.

Rapunzel walked next to Val on their way to school. They entered the plaza, in front of the school, which was packed with soldiers from the country of Partreich, Val's Country. At first Rapunzel thought that they were there for a seminar for the boys' school but after a while it seemed evident that they were there for something much more important and informative. She knew what was happening, they were looking for Val. He never came back home last night so his parents were probably worried sick. She left Val and asked the nearest girl what was going on.

"Oh, no one knows for sure, there are rumors going around," The bubbly girl answered. "Someone said that they heard the soldiers saying that this was an unexpected call and urgent something to do with the prince." She continued. Rapunzel felt her face go white with fear. "Others say it has to do with a problem with some of the princesses at the school. I don't know what to think." She finished, Rapunzel softly and quickly muttered thanks before running off to find one of her friends.

She found her friends Ella and Snow sitting down around the edge of the big fountain in the middle of the plaza shared by the schools. She also found their new courtiers, Val's friends, which meant she would soon find Val again, which was something that she didn't want right now. Prince Charming Ella's "friend" was sitting next to Ella and laughing. Snow and Dap were sitting next to each other Snow grinning from ear to ear, as usual, and Dap was in a deep conversation with her.

Rapunzel stood there for a while, lost in time, staring at her friends watching them laugh and carry on with their merriment so unaware of the future, unafraid, and unknowing of what could possibly happen. She knew what would happen to her she knew from the beginning of time she knew that she would graduate from this prestigious school and then go on with her normal life. The one that was already planned out for her, the one that she wanted desperately to change, the one that she begged and pleaded with her witch mother to change for her and every time she would say "It's not going to change anything" as she cast the spell.

It burned in her soul every time, every time. She felt the longing and the urge to do something, anything to change what she knew was already fate. The anger rose up within her to a level it had never reached before, and before she even realized it she was screaming at her best friends.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her friends turned to look at her as if she were deranged, and then their faces changed when they realized who was screaming at them, they became compassionate. "Don't look at me like that, look at you! You're all freaking laughing!" Her eyes burned form the tears welling up in them. She hadn't lost her mind, just her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Rapunzel lifted up her head from the table it had been laying on. She moaned and started to hold her head in her hands, she had moved too quickly after sitting so long. She looked around herself and noticed she was in a room that she hadn't ever been in before. She got up from her seat and started to look around the place, she was in a library. It was massive! There were three levels filled with books, encyclapedias, and catalogues. And it wasn't just big but gorgeous too; intricate wooden carvings on the stairs, shelves, and even the walls. Rapunzel finaly realized that she was in this room all by herself and started to wonder what had happened to all the people that had been with her earlier.

"Ahh!" Came the cry from a startled Val. "Oh, my, god! You scared the shit out of me!" He yelled at Rapunzel. He blushed real deep and turned his face down to the ground; she tried to look up into his eyes but he turned more away.

"What?" She asked him. "Whats wrong?" He looked right into her eyes with a puzzled look.

"You don't remember?" He asked her.

"Remember what? What are you talking about? How long was I asleep!?" She screamed franticly looking into his eyes, the same eyes that last night (well she thought it was last night) had looked into hers with a look of sweetness and love for her as he gently layed his body ontop of hers.

"All that happened today. That's what" he answered

"What the heck are you doing?" A strong hand grasped her arms and spun her around. It was Val, he nodded at the boys and turned back to her. I have to get you somewhere safe fast. But keep it quiet, I don't wan't a disturbance, it's the last thing we need. He said as he headed towards his school. The doors swung open as he stepped up across the bridge that led up to the huge wooden doors. they closed behind themas they steped inside the humungous hall. "We have to talk in confidence. Follow me and don't get lost." Val shouted behind himself so that she coud hear him. For some reason there was a huge comotion going on inside the hall and it was realy loud.

He led her to a door that was less ornate than the others she had seen around her in the halls she had traveled. he pressed his ear against the door and stood silent for a few moments then flung open the door grabed her arm and pushed her into the dark room.

At this point Rapunzel was getting a bit frightened with all the secrecy and darkness happening around her. "What's going on? Tell me what's going on!"she yelled at Val.

He shushed her and looked cross, though she couldn't see because of the darkness . "No one can know that we are in here. we have to stay quiet." He wispered into the dark. "What I have to say is real and you must not tell anyone don't repeat it even to me. I..." He trailed off

"What?" Rapunzel asked her eyes were adjusted to the ligt now, so she searced the room to look for his face. She reached out her hands and her fingers touched his skin, she felt him and wrapped her fingers around his hair and drew closer to him. "I promise."

"I need... I..." At this point Rapunzel was sitting on top of him resting her head on his chest. "I am going into a war. I ahve to get married. and I want you to be my queen."


	10. Chapter 10

"What?!" Rapunzel yelled, causing Val to slap his hand over her mouth and shush her, again. "Sorry. I forgot." she wispered after he took his hand away from her mouth. She was standing now, out of his lap. She tryed to see his face peering in the darkness and asked him, "Why?"

He sighed, "I know, this all seems strange to you but my father asked me to ask you because he believes 'she is a very inteligent women and seems to be a fitting woman for the job.'" He laughed lightly althogh his voice sounded strange to Rapunzel.

"I didn't know your father even knew me, and why are you proposing to me right now. I mean, most people don't ask untill they're out of the school or at least in their last year, and your not." Rapunzel rambled on and flushed deeply as she felt his hands grab her arms and hold her a bit. "I understand if you realy want to..."

"Look, I know this is strange, so strange... But I need you to say yes. Otherwise I will have to marry Rose and I know you'll not like that." He cut into her rambling. He moved closer to her, wrapped his arms arpund her and set her in his lap again, and started to stroke her hair. "I know this isn't fair to you, but these are urgent times. I have to marry now. Right now..." He trailed off took his hands off her head, and turned his head away from her and grimaced a bit. _Damn I'm so bad at this, She probably thinds that I don't even realy care about her, but I do... God I do... _He thought in his head, he was brought back to reality at the sound of her voice.

"Okay... I will marry you..." Rapunzel said softly and a bit strained as if it were phisicly painfull to say those words. It was a bad decision for a princess to make, however Rapunzel wasn't a princess. This was an amazing expirience and opportunity for her, nothing like this would ever happen to her again. That's why she had to say yes.

"What? Realy? Are you sure? I mean.."

"Yes, I'm sure. You know that this is the best situation that could happen for me. Even though there will be a war. I know and understand the consequences of that." Rapunzel said matter-of-factly. She stood up, "Can we leave this dark closet now?" She asked him as she tried to find the door in the dark and tripped and fell on her face.

"Oh, god are you okay?" Val asked as he rann over to help her up.

"Yeah, nothing hurt but my pride." she said as she was helped up onto her fet again. "Just think, I got engaged and then fell fro you... Ha ha that's funny fell for you... Ha ha!" She laughed as she took his arm to escort her out of the closet.

"Ha ha your so funny." he said sarcasticly as he opened the door and led her back into the halls of his school.


	11. Chapter 11

"Would all of the princesses and princes please report to the grand ball room. Please I repeat, would all the princesses and princes repot to the grand ball room thank you." A bellowing deep voice yelled out to all the passers by. I didn't see much, I was just holding on to Val's hand as he raced me down the enormously crowded halls of his school.

I had never been inside of his school before and I must say, it's even better than my school. Much more ornate and even more decorations on the walls everything was covered in hand carvings. I was trying to see it all and take it all in, but he was moving way too fast down the hall to see much of anything.

"Hey! Do you know what's going on, Val?... Wait is that a girl?" A boy asked Val as we were rushing through the hall. The boy stoped going in the direction that all the other students were going in and started to walk in the direction that we were walking in. "Hey, who is that? Man I'm serious, who the heck is that girl man, she is one heck of a b..." He was hit in the chest by Val and shut up when I just began to look at him. The boy looked at Val as if trying to talk to him without words, then walked off and headed off in the direction all the other students were headed in.

"What is going on? Why are we going in the opposite direction that everyone else is going? Hey! I'm talking to you!" I yelled at him and yanked my hand away from him. "You can at least tell me what's going on!" I screamed, I felt that feeling of a lump in my throught that comes when I'm about to cry. I tried to fight back the tears that I knew would come anyways. I felt the tears start to fall and seen his blurry face start to get that fearfull look that he ussually got when he was with Rose and she started to get emotional.

I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. I mean, that meant that he was taking me serious as a fiance, but then again he acted that way with Rose which was not something I liked. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I guess I should have told you what I was doing. I'm so sorry..." he kept going on, sounding more and more concerned and fearful as I started to cry more.

"No! Stop!" I blubbered, _Why am I crying? What is wrong with me, I mean I should be happy right? I'm engaged and to a prince, I'm not even royalty. _I felt my body going weak and I felt my knees buckle underneath me as I started to fall to the ground.

"Rapunzel?! I said panicked as I watched her start to fall and reached down to stop her head from crashing onto the floor. I held her limp body for a bit wondering what I should do with her sleeping self. Then I thought, _I'll put her in the study room_ _no one will be in there, the're all going to be in the ball room. _

I started to walk towards the library when I started to see Lord Hymer turn around the corner and turned around the other way and looked around for another place to go before he could see me with a girl in my arms. I saw the large door to the library on my right and opened it and went inside closing it behind me. I looked for a chair and table to lay her on and found one that was padded a bit. I set her in it and walked over to the window to watch what was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh yeah, thats right... Look I'm real sorry about all that fuss earlier... I Feel realy embaressed now." rapunzel said blushing and looking intently at her feet. I blushed myself, I remember having many emotional moments with Rose, but I had never had them with Rapunzel. _Damn! What the hell is wrong woth me? Here I am trying to figure out how to controll this war, my country, and especally my thoughts; and here is Rapunzel and she's having an emotional breakdown and I'm not even trying to comfort her, I'm thinking about Rose. I am the worst Boyfriend ever... Wait... Boyfriend... can I say that?..._

"Hey, I uh wanted you to know that I uh don't plan on making that sort of scenario part of my daily routine. Just so you know." Rapunzel went on in her ramble of embaressment. Val came up to her and put his arms around her.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here for you when that happens, and I will do all I can to make it better." he said caressing her a bit as he talked. Her heart beat quickened and she remembered the night before when he held her the same, kissing her.

"I... I... I..." She trailed off and felt his touch just letting him have his way with her in that library.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" a cry came from an older man who seemed to look familiar to Rapunzel. Val dropped his hands immediatly off her and turned to face the man and bowed slightly towards him. Rapunzel thought that he must be a teacher and curtsied herself. "Well, never mind we have to get out of here and get her to the castle with the other girls." The man instructed Val.

Val led me out into the hall and took me to a rear entrance and took my hand. "Here, I will help you up onto the horse," He said as I took his outstretched hand, and helped myself up on top of the animal. "There. Are you set? he asked. I blushed and nodded. He positioned me a bit so he could let himself up and held on to the reins and pulled himself up.

"Am I in your way?" I asked him as I tried to make it a bit safer and more comfortable for both of us. He turned to me and looked at my side set legs and I started to move them to one each side.

"No, your fine. Just keep your legs where they are, We just need to get going. I have a feeling that it's not safe enough out here for you to be out here long." He held up the reins and commanded the horse to go.

We rode to his castle alongside the man that had found us in the library and as we rode I asked Val who the man was. "Oh, doesn't he look familiar to you?" he asked me and gave me that playful look.

"Yeah, he does but I just can't put my finger on who it is that he reminds me of." I answered his joke seriously. He laughed lightly and leaned in towards my ear.

"That, is Lord Perny... That is my current comander in chief... Also known as Dap's father." he wispered into my ear. He leaned in closer and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I turned up to him and leaned in to kiss him and then, just as a perfect romantic scene would have happened our horse went down.


	13. Chapter 13

Rapunzel felt a sharp pain in her leg and screamed loudly, Val rose up and came over to her side quickly and held her up. "The horse was hit with an arrow, I think were near a battle area..." Then through the bushes they were sitting behind an arrow came rushing through and struck Val in his back. "Agh!!!" a cry went out in agony from his lips and he fell and cringed on the ground, his arms flexing in pain and reaching to his wounded area.

They were both hurt, Val probablly worse than Rapunzel, yet he regained his composure and moved her to safety then tried to pull the arrow out of his back. She scooted closer to him and gently rested her hand on his back caressing it.

"Stop, I've got it, you don't have to do anything. I have you." She said trying to sound soothing. _I can't think of anything but the pain in my leg, I'm sure that I've broken it. But I'm sure that he's in worse pain than I am. I could at least try to dress the wound..._ She removed the arrow from his back and sarted to take off his shirt. She gently took it off and layed it next to him.

She layed her hands on his back and massaged him gently and felt his warmth again. "Here, I'll dress it." She said as she raised up her hevy skirt of her dress. She started to tear the hem of her under dress until there was enough there to wrap around his chest. "So... Who are you fighting exactly?" She asked slowly and cassually as she wrapped him up.

"Uh, well... We are supposed to start the battle in a month, with the Tearlens, but I don't think that this is them. They're sons of a bit... I mean they're dirty rotten scoundrels; but they are civilized. They're not so corrupt to start fighting allready. I don't think that they would even be ready to fight yet we started the war officially two days ago."

Rapunzel stopped massaging him and moved in front of him to see his face and she noticed a grimace quickly esccape his face. She lifted her hand to his face and touched him. "It hurts, we should try to get to the castle. Can you get up and walk?" She asked him helping him up off the ground.

"Ugh, Yeah I think I'll be able to make home. Do you think you will be able to?" Val asked as he proped up Rapunzel against himself. He led her deeper into the forestry and away from the danger.


	14. Chapter 14

The stone gate to the massive palace loomed ahead of Val and Rapunzel as they neared it's entrance. Rapunzel limped and leaned against Val and he led her into his palace walls. As she passed indoors she had a fleeting thought about how this would one day soon be Val and herself's palace. But that thought was dismissed quickly as she looked around herself. It was like she was at school, there were girls and boys everywhere.

As if there were a command all the young princes and princes turned and faced Val and Rapunzel. Rapunzel heard some commotion in the dead stillness of the crowd starring at her and searched for the source of the noise.

"Oh, god! Thank you Lord! He's here and he's allright!" Came a cry form Rose as she made her way through the crowd to her beloved boyfriend. Rose threw her arms around Val and thrust herself against him, which flung Rapunzel off of Val and onto the ground.

"Ugh..." Rapunzel grunted as she turned herself rightside up and sighed. She looked up at Val and Rose and another tear fell from her eye. Ella and Snow came rushing up to Rapunzel and helped her up and away filling her in on all that had happened.

"Where have you been? You missed it all!" Ella said excitedly letting rapunzel lean up against her.

"Oh, gosh yes! All these military men were at school asking for Val and Telling us to go into the grand ball room!" Snow added rushing alongside the two girls. "We went into the ballroom and The king was there! He said that we were in danger and had to be escorted to his palace!"

"Evidently Val and his family are in a war and since our schools are in their territory we all had to be taken to a safe place. Most of the people in our schools board somewhere in the territory so they will stay at the palace. School is going to continue here at the palace though. No breaks for us." Ella told rapunzel as she helped her sit down on a garden bench.

"The thing is no one knew where Val was and a lot of people thought that he had been captured. So many of the military men went off in a mision to see the people they were fighting." Snow matter-of-factly stated.

Rapunzel looked at her friends and smiled. She knew that they cared about her and that made her feel better. If Val wound up not caring for her at least she knew that her friends cared about her. Her heart was raw from all that had happened around her recently, but she knew that what ever she ended up with she would be happy with as long as her friends were there.

"Oh my lord! I allmost forgot to tell you Rapunzel, you missed the biggest thing of all! When Rose saw you and Val come in together she was completely mad! She turned to her friends and started to mouth off on you!"

_"What! He is with that whore! There is no way I am going to let her take him away from me. You just wait and see Rapunzel, I have him in the palm of my hand, there is no way your ever going to win..."_

"Then she walked over towards him. I'm really worried for you Rapunzel. I really am." Snow said to Rapunzel her brow furrowing on her delicate pale face. "We both know how mean and bad she can be, especially when she feels threatened." Snow stated as she shuddered remembering what had happened the last time Rose had gotten mad and such.

rapunzel smiled remembering the catastrophy Rose had tried to show everyone that she wasn't just a pretty face so she made a complete fool of herself which was relatively amusing for Rapunzel, but of course she pretendended that she cared and felt bad for her. But it was only pretend.

Most people had gone inside allready and Rapunzel and her friends were left outside by themselves. It was a fairly pretty day, with birds chirping and the scent of flowers hung in the garden area they were sitting at. It was unusually warm for early fall with a light breeze blowing and Rapunzel's golden bun on her head was disturbed letting some strands fall down framing her face.

"Hey, What the hell do you mean?" Came a cry from Rose as she was storming out the doors fallowing after Val looking very upset. "What the fuck do you mean Valintine Shoter! You Can Not do this to me! No one does this to me no one!" She screamed at him as Val rolled his eyes. "Wait, are you serious? Your Not going to leave me for that whore are you?" Rose shouted pointing at Rapunzel and looking at her as if she had the plage.

"Well, frankly Rose you annoy me and I care about Rapunzel so much more than you... I allways have." Val said looking into Rapunzel's eyes and smiling softly stroking her cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

My jaw hung down and I gasped quietly looking at Val pondering whether he had hit his head or if he had completely lost his mind. I was waiting for him to change his mind before he lost his chance, but he did nothing. Absolutely nothing, he just stood there looking at me dumbly.

"Val... Um... Are you feeling okay?" I asked him timidly looking at Rose occasionally out of the corner of my eye at the same time. I was uneasy and mad. Why was he doing this to me? He was putting me in a very uncomfortable situation and he knew it.

"Rapunzel... You know I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I'm happy... Happy with you." He said not looking away at anything else. He walked closer to me and knelt in front of me reaching out his hand for mine.

At this point I was crying and hysterical, I put my hand in his and waited for him to say something. I looked up at Rose quickly and saw her with her jaw dropped and sputtering to herself. Val turned to look at her too and turned back to me. He started to talk to me.

"Rapunzel, I ran all the way to get this for you." He said as he pulled out something from his pocket. It glistened in the setting sunlight, the deep golden ring with the large diamond in the center surrounded by smaller rubies. It was his grandmother's wedding ring, I remembered him telling me about it...

_I want to give it to the girl I'm in love with, even if she isn't my wife. I want to give it to someone special..._

He held the ring out to me on his bended knee and talked to me. "Rapunzel... I know now that you are the one... The one that I want to spend my life with." He said softly so that no one could hear but the two of us. I looked up at Rose again quickly and looked back at Val into his deep green eyes, the ones that were so kind to me. The ones that had explored my body the night before, I remembered that night and I would never forget it.

I have heard stories of couples that had done what we did and ended up splitting up with a nasty, heart breaking end and then I had also heard the ones where the couple ended up living 'happily ever after'. As cliche as it is, I had always wished it would happen to me. I had hoped since I had read my first romance book, the one that my mother didn't know about. I just didn't think that it would happen with Val.

"Val, I know. You have always been so good to me and I don't even deserve it. But if you want me that bad, I suppose I want you too."


	16. Chapter 16

My jaw hung down and I gasped quietly looking at Val pondering whether he had hit his head or if he had completely lost his mind. I was waiting for him to change his mind before he lost his chance, but he did nothing. Absolutely nothing, he just stood there looking at me dumbly.

"Val... Um... Are you feeling okay?" I asked him timidly looking at Rose occasionally out of the corner of my eye at the same time. I was uneasy and mad. Why was he doing this to me? He was putting me in a very uncomfortable situation and he knew it.

"Rapunzel... You know I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I'm happy... Happy with you." He said not looking away at anything else. He walked closer to me and knelt in front of me reaching out his hand for mine.

At this point I was crying and hysterical, I put my hand in his and waited for him to say something. I looked up at Rose quickly and saw her with her jaw dropped and sputtering to herself. Val turned to look at her too and turned back to me. He started to talk to me.

"Rapunzel, I ran all the way to get this for you." He said as he pulled out something from his pocket. It glistened in the setting sunlight, the deep golden ring with the large diamond in the center surrounded by smaller rubies. It was his grandmother's wedding ring, I remembered him telling me about it...

_I want to give it to the girl I'm in love with, even if she isn't my wife. I want to give it to someone special..._

He held the ring out to me on his bended knee and talked to me. "Rapunzel... I know now that you are the one... The one that I want to spend my life with." He said softly so that no one could hear but the two of us. I looked up at Rose again quickly and looked back at Val into his deep green eyes, the ones that were so kind to me. The ones that had explored my body the night before, I remembered that night and I would never forget it.

I have heard stories of couples that had done what we did and ended up splitting up with a nasty, heart breaking end and then I had also heard the ones where the couple ended up living 'happily ever after'. As cliche as it is, I had always wished it would happen to me. I had hoped since I had read my first romance book, the one that my mother didn't know about. I just didn't think that it would happen with Val.

"Val, I know. You have always been so good to me and I don't even deserve it. But if you want me that bad, I suppose I want you too." I told him quietly, and slid off the seat I was sitting on and onto his bent knee.

"Rapunzel..." He said trailing off and tucking my loose hairs behind my ears. He leaned in and trailed kisses down my neck. "Rapunzel..." He said moving down to my shoulders. "Oh, Rapunzel..." Trailed down my arm...


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING: Gets a bit graphic in this chapter... Yeah well here we go!

I felt the warm water roll over the curves of my skin like melted metal I had seen before.

When we were younger Val would take me to a small town close to the school, however at the time only he was attending. We would spend most of the day at the town, we would arrive for breakfast of a pastry and fresh milk that he bought for us. We would spend the day looking in all the little shops and stores looking, learning, and buying. One of Val's favorite shops to go to was the metallurgy shop. When he stepped into the shop he became like a young woman that had walked into the ribbon shop, a favorite of all women. He could spend hours there looking at swords and such, which is how I had come to see the method of molding metal. Usually though Val could be pulled away from the blacksmith for lunch, which he would buy for us.

I stopped going down memory lane and listened to the splash of water in the bathing room next to mine and looked at the hole in the wall that separated our rooms and knew it was Val. I was tempted to get out and talk to him but the warmth of the water changed my mind and I sank down deeper into it taking my head under.

I had never been in a more prestigious and plush home. I had always imagined Val's home before and I had imagined his home as being plush and expensive like I had seen in Rose's home when I had visited her. But this was so much more than I had ever imagined. I hadn't seen a place in the palace that wasn't positively elegant in every way. If it wasn't gold, it was silver. If it wasn't silver, it was marble. And if all else fails it was going to be velvet and crystal.

When I had first walked into the castle I noticed the enormity of the hall and then looking upward the huge crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

I was now laying sprawled out on the canopy bed looking up at the velvet canopy atop the cushy bed. I was thinking one thought over and over in my head. Why hadn't I came to his room at night before? He always came to see me, why not ever me coming to him? I would have loved this place. Like I do now, hard to believe that this was going to be mine when I marry him.

That fluttery feeling in my chest came back as I thought about marrying Val and I pushed the thought form my mind. I did not want to be dependent on any man, even if it was sweet, caring, and sensible Val. There I go again, getting head over heels about this boy. I'm scared. I am, I can't believe I'm admitting it but, in love with a man destined to die for his country. Why did I have to fall for him of all people?

I felt the steam in the bathing room swirl around me and hang around almost suffocating. I rubbed one of the mirrored walls in front of me to see my face. My jet black hair was curled with moisture and I rubbed my chin where I had just shaved and felt the smooth texture. I had heard Rapunzel's sighs in the bath nest to mine through the window hole in the wall and had that burning passion feeling rise in my chest as I was sitting in my own bath.

My mind started racing back to the night that we had spent together. Her body uncovered when she sat up in bed and my damn wandering eyes.

I remembered her pink cheeks at my gaze falling to her breasts uncovered and bare. I mentally slapped myself on the head and turned away quickly blushing myself. But then she welcomed me and my gaze.

I remembered feeling her arms wrap around me holding me to her and holding me close. I could feel her bare chest warm against my own and laid her down as I straddled her small body beneath mine.

I remembered the scent of her neck as I leaned down and kissed it gently and caringly.

I remembered that stupid thought that raced through my head for only a split second about Rose and how she would feel.

I remembered dismissing that thought so soon and moving my kiss down her neck to her shoulders.

I remembered feeling the same heat in my chest I had felt right now, as I curved that kiss towards her breasts and felt her hands touch my hair and rest on my head.

And, of how I will never forget that sigh she let out as I kissed her bare chest, and the way she arched her back gently.

I remembered how quickly we undressed ourselves and me having her completely naked body laying in my arms.

I knew it hurt her when I started cause I saw her bite her soft pink lip and furrow her brows, but she never stopped looking into my eyes. I saw her close her eyes and turn her head away as it got harder and I noticed her hand balling up grabbing the sheets on the bed like they were saving her life. I reached my hand out to hers and held it, she looked back at me and I leaned down shaking. I still can't believe I actually said it to her face. Leaning down to her ear and whispered "_I love you."_


	18. Chapter 18

"Needle work is just not my forte." Rapunzel said as she stuck her finger in her mouth for the fifth time this morning. The princess' schooling had resumed at Val's palace the next day, and so far all they had done is sew designs on tapestries. Rapunzel was getting restless, she could see out the huge windows, watching the boys outside, doing their own training and wished she could be with them instead of sitting indoors sewing tapestries.

She had always been somewhat of a tomboy she knew, but she couldn't help it. She craved adventure, and her best friend was a boy. Not to mention that until she was about seven, she had been in almost absolute solidarity. She had forced Val to teach her sword fighting and loved it! She had wanted more, and got it. She learned as much about sword fighting as Val did, and she had whipped his ass many times. But that was her and Val's little secret.

Speaking of Val, he, Hans, and Dap weren't outside with the rest of the boys, they were inside making war plans and strategies. Rapunzel's heart ached every time she thought about that word... WAR... She was hurting on the inside, she wanted to just run to Val, jump in his arms and have him hold her in his strong arms. She wasn't sure if she was more happy that she was dating him and he was going to war, or if she would have rather him have been more happy with him as just a friend to her and the boyfriend of another girl.

Rapunzel sat contemplating the pros and cons of her situation for quite some time until Lady Brinsworth came up to her. "Miss Rapunzel, are you going to just sit there with your finger in your mouth, which is quite unladylike, or start sewing?" Lady Brinsworth asked Rapunzel, thrusting her back into the real world.

"Um... Sorry Lady Brinsworth, I just have many problems on my mind recently... Forgive me." Rapunzel said as she whipped her wounded finger out of her mouth and sat up straiter.

Lady Brinsworth looked down at Rapunzel and took pity on the poor girl. She knew that none of the other girls would understand the pressures and problems that she was dealing with. She sighed quietly and knelt down in front of Rapunzel, gracefully of course. "My dear... Tell me what can I do to help you and your people?" Lady Brinsworth asked her as she reached for the tapestry in Rapunzel's lap. She stood up and held the heavy cloth close to her and looked down into Rapunzel's eyes with a slight smile dancing on her lips.

Rapunzel knew that Lady Brinsworth was trying to get a certain reply out of her and thought quickly about it for a bit, looking at the cloth in front of her. Lady Brinsworth was holding it against her as if it were a blanket, and not the wall decoration it was. "Lady Brinsworth! You mean we could?" Rapunzel asked excitedly, but quietly. Lady Brinsworth smiled big and walked away, turning to look at Rapunzel and gave her a slight nod.

Rapunzel stood up and all the girls' eyes reached her. Rapunzel was nervous but swallowed her fear and walked to the middle of the room and cleared her throat. "What good is this doing us now?" She asked looking around at all of her fellow classmates and superior ones. "Congratulations, my new home will have wall hangings that my classmates have sewn." She said sarcastically and noticed that Val's mother and the other queens had walked into the room.

"We could be doing so much more! Better!" Rapunzel said walking over to Lady Brinsworth, who was holding out the tapestry that Rapunzel had been working on, and she took it. Walking back to the center of the room, she resumed her speech. "What do the wounded soldiers have? Nothing, that's what." Rapunzel watched Val and the other boys come into the room with the kings. _What the hell is going on that a the exact moment that I decide to make a stand everyone on the fucking country decides to show up to hear? _ Rapunzel thought as she continued on. "I say we stop what we are doing and make something worthwhile... In fact, let's do something worthwhile, for our fighting men..." Rapunzel remembered that the prince's school decided that they were going to the war too, and since most all of them were courting a princess at her school she should point her speech in that direction.

"What will our men have to keep them warm when they are hurt? Nothing! I say that we stop sewing tapestries and start sewing blankets!" Rapunzel said, finally finishing her speech. But the speech its self wasn't over yet.

"Better yet ladies... We should be there to heal and comfort our men!" Came a cry from Lady Brinsworth. The girls started to stand and talk amongst themselves. And for the most part, it was positive feedback.

Rapunzel scurried over to where she saw her friends run towards and found them talking to Hans, Dap, and Val about Rapunzel and Lady Brinsworth's ideas.

Val turned around to see Rapunzel behind him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up off the ground and twirling her around before letting her stand again. He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and smiled even bigger.

"My girl is brilliant!" He said looking over at his father, grinning proudly as if his own child had just beaten a rival in their first sword match. His father smiled and had his mother my the arm, they were both headed that way to congratulate him and Rapunzel.

"My dear, you certainly do have some guts to do what you did, in front of all you classmates and those grades above you!" Queen Shoter exclaimed as she approached the couple.

"Yes, indeed! Such a great suggestion, it will be wonderful to have the blankets and the help in the medical tent." King Shoter added.

Rapunzel blushed, "Thank you your majesties." she said quietly curtsying.

"Oh dear, no need for that anymore! You are family now!" The Queen said laughing litely.

Val took Rapunzel's hand and looked right at her, proclaiming right in front of his parents, "You know I love you, right?"

Rapunzel blushed, but never faltered under his gaze and answered, "Yes, yes I do... And I love you Valentine Shoter."


	19. Chapter 19

"What will it be next?" A fuming Rose ranted to her friends. "God, that girl makes me look worse and worse!" She went on. She had left the area that they had been sewing in and pulled her friends with her into the hallway.

"Girl, you need to get over it."

"Seriously, he dumped you already. You need to get over it."

Rose whipped around and faced her friends. Her heart sank, she knew that now everyone would hate her and think that she was a terrible person if she tried to do anything at all that had to do with Rapunzel, and they would think that she was scheming. They didn't understand, her friends had never experienced anything like this before and they probably never would. Rejection and heartache was something that they wouldn't have to undergo. Their parents spoiled them senseless, and their boyfriends were nuts about them and did the same as their parents, they even used to complain about their family and boyfriends being too clingy. Rose used to complain with them too but not anymore.

"Never mind, you just go back with the others... I'll be fine, i just need some alone time." Rose said shooing her friends away.

They left her and went back inside to complain about the things they would have to do because of Rapunzel. Rose was turning around to go to the room she shared with her friends to think about her predicament, when she turned the corner she found Rapunzel and Val. She knew that they hadn't seen her yet so she stayed to watch them.

"Rose sure wouldn't have done that, I'll tell you." Val said laying soft sweet kisses on Rapunzel's neck, Causing her to to giggle at the tickling touch.

"Stop that, it tickles." Rapunzel said, laughing. "What if your parents come out of that door and see us like this?" She scolded him while reaching her arms up to wrap around his neck.

"They aren't going to care, they like you... Besides you are mine now." Val said leaning his head down and touching their foreheads together.

"Really? You think they like me?" Rapunzel asked Val hopefully, she had known him since childhood of course but had never met his parents, they didn't even know that they were friends. Not even now, as she was engaged to him, they of course knew that he had known her somehow but they just figured it was connections from school, not that they had shared a secret friendship since they were seven years old.

Rapunzel had always thought about what his parents would think about her, but never had the chance to ever present herself to them and see if they liked her. When she went through her unwanted phase of life she had thought that Val was ashamed of her, since he had never shown her to his parents. But of course when she confronted him about this he had a definite answer to her accusation.

"_What? You seriously think that I'm ashamed of you? Are you serious? Really?" Val asked Rapunzel as he held her by her shoulders and looked dead strait into her eyes, trying to make sense of what was coming out of the mouth of his strong, independent best friend._

"_Yes I'm serious, I may not be as feminine as Rose is but I do have feelings you know." Rapunzel said staring Val right back into his eyes. He had never told anyone about Rapunzel before, and he didn't really acknowledge her at school either. There had to be a reason, and this was before Rose even came into the equation. The most reasonable answer would have to be that he was ashamed of her. It wasn't that far of a stretch to think that a person would be ashamed of me. Rapunzel thought to herself._

_I'm not pretty, I'm just plain, I have whitish-blond hair, but it's so flat and she really didn't have any nice clothes or anything either. Her witch-mother did give her pretty good clothes considering that she was a witch and all, but It was pure luck that she hadn't been figured out for not being a real princess yet. Compared to all the other girls in the school, Rapunzel was actually kind of ugly, and her grades weren't the kind to brag about either. _

"_Rapunzel, that is the craziest, dumbest thing I have ever heard. I am most absolutely NOT ashamed of you... The only reason that I haven't talked about you to people is because I care about you, I want you to stay safe without fear... You are like family to me, hell you are family to me." Val said lowering his grip on Rapunzel's shoulders and reaching out to her, enveloping her in a hug. "I would never do that to you, I'm closer to you than my parents, than my friends, than Rose." He whispered into her ear making her tighten her grip on him as she held on to him._

Rapunzel was put back into present day as she felt Val's lips on her forehead, gently kissing her. She giggled, "Well, that certainly makes me feel better." Rapunzel told him smiling over her achievement of having his parents like her.

Rose had watched the couple talk sweetly to each other and gently kiss one another for almost thirty minutes before she went ahead and went to walk to her room the long way so she wouldn't have to be seen by the two. She was feeling kind of happier actually, _well at least I know that he knows what he's getting into... This may be not as bad as I thought, after all I'm not engaged to the boy that's going off to war, right?_


End file.
